Bonus Scenes for Summoning Gone Wrong
by Carrie2sky
Summary: These are bonus scenes/one shots from my story "Summoning Gone Wrong." Read that first before reading these, or they won't make sense. These one shots came from discussions with Sunny Lighter as I wrote the original story, that I just couldn't fit in, so I added them here. Beta'd by Sunny Lighter and parts written with EMPFangirl02.
1. Chapter 1-Fishing for Sharks

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is the start of the Bonus scenes for Summoning Gone Wrong. These ideas all came from discussions with Sunny Lighter, who also beta'd this little series. I couldn't have done this without her. Also, EMPFangirl02 helped write this with me too. Enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Cyrus Borg was sitting on the dock, staring hard at the water. He had been given the nigh impossible task of procuring live sharks for Garmadon's mech. Leaning over slightly in his wheelchair, he wondered if his fishing pole would really be strong enough to pull in a shark. And even if it was, what would he put them in to bring them back? He hadn't brought a tank with him, in fact, he wasn't sure if even _owned_ an aquarium to put the sharks in once he caught them.

Borg sighed. For being a genius, he hadn't really thought this plan through. However, being threatened by a crazy warlord with a giant sword hadn't exactly encouraged rational thought. Now though, sitting on the dock over the ocean with nothing but a wooden fishing pole, he decided that this was probably a bad idea. There had to be a better way to go about getting what Garmadon wanted. The sharks would probably eat him alive.

Borg slowly rolled away from the dock, thinking about what to do next. As he made his way down the street, he came to the Ninjago Aquarium. He stopped there and a new idea came to him. The Aquarium had sharks. They would be easier to catch for sure...but there was the matter of getting them back to Borg Tower. He really hated the idea of breaking and entering, but the alternative of coming back empty- handed to a sword- wielding Garmadon was not appealing. He sighed. How did he always find himself in these kind of situations? This was happening far too often.

Borg now just needed to think about how he was going to get in and get the sharks without being seen. It would be hard to explain for sure. Who would believe him? The Ninja perhaps, but they weren't here, which was why he was in this mess in the first place. The cameras wouldn't be too much of a problem, since he could just hack them. It was the staff that would present the most difficulty. First things first, though, he needed an aquarium.

His phone buzzed and Borg found himself staring at an unknown number.

"H-hello?" Borg answered nervously.

"Where are my sharks?" A gruff voice demanded.

Borg started. "G-garmadon? How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," the warlord replied mysteriously. "Now, where are the sharks? I should be conquering Ninjago by now."

"Er. Well, I'm outside the aquarium, but I need to get past the staff and—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Just get in there and bring me my sharks!"

"But—" Borg began, before the warlord abruptly hung up on him. He sighed. He supposed he would just have to improvise. He rolled into the Ninjago Aquarium, hoping that he wouldn't regret this.

—

"Cyrus Borg?" the man at the shark exhibit said. "_The_ Cyrus Borg?"

"Y-yes," Borg replied, with what he hoped was a convincing smile. "And I must say, these are very fine specimens of Great White sharks."

The man smiled, looking fondly at the tank. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

Borg took a deep breath. "I am actually doing some research on Great White Sharks."

"Really?" The man asked.

"Yes," Borg replied, hoping the man didn't notice he was lying through his teeth. "And I was wondering if I could borrow some sharks and take them back to Borg Tower?"

The man frowned. "Uh… I guess. Give us some time and—"

"Actually," Borg interrupted. "I need the sharks as soon as possible." He tried to put on his winning smile. "If you please."

The man gave him a strange look. "What do you need these sharks for exactly?"

"Uh…" _I need them for Lord Garmadon's mech so he can conquer Ninjago. _"They have special properties, and I believe they will help me develop a new feature on my new Borg device."

"What device?" The man asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a secret to the public," Borg explained with a wink.

"Well, okay then…" The man reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you," Borg said, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. He felt bad for tricking the man like that, but he didn't really have a choice. Once the Ninja defeated Garmadon, he promised he would repay the aquarium.

* * *

An hour later, Borg rolled out of the aquarium with a large tank full of Great White Sharks. Hopefully, this would be enough to satisfy the warlord, and if not… he winced. Giant sword or no, he was not going through _that_ again.

After a bit of fancy maneuvering, Borg managed to get his cargo up to his lab at the top of Borg Tower, where Garmadon was waiting for him.

"Well, it's about time!" Garmadon said, marching toward the scientist. "Now where are my sharks?"

"Right here, my Lord," Borg squeaked nervously, not wanting to send the warlord into a fit of rage.

Garmadon's stormy face melted away as soon as he laid eyes on the sharks. "Well, look at you beauties!" he crooned, shoving past Borg. To the scientist's horror/amazement, Garmadon actually climbed up to the top of the tank and began _petting_ the sharks.

"Who wants a belly rub?" he asked, as the eager sharks surfaced to the water. "Alright! You get a belly rub, and you get a belly rub…"

The sharks rolled over and their tails wagged back and forth, almost like dogs. In fact, some of the sharks were nosing their companions out of the way, fighting for the warlord's attention.

"Settle down now," Garmadon told them, and the sharks immediately stilled, looking almost bashful. "There's more than enough belly rubs for everyone." He raised all four arms and began giving each shark its own turn.

"You poor babies must have been so bored in that aquarium," he crooned. The sharks thumped their tails in agreement. Borg swore one actually bobbed its head up and down.

"Well, don't you worry!" the warlord told them. "I'm gonna take you on a nice trip to Ninjago! You'll get to run around on the street and scare the heck out of some people! It's hilarious! Especially since they don't know you wouldn't hurt anybody, would you?"

The sharks shook their heads.

"And when we're done, we get to go back to my volcano, where I have a huge aquarium where you can come and go as you please. And best of all, free belly rubs for everyone!" Garmadon grinned, showing off all his pointy teeth, and the sharks mimicked him.

Borg just gaped at the warlord, feeling slightly terrified at the complete mastery this madman had over these killing machines. Suddenly, Garmadon turned around and glared at him.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, and the sharks' expressions suddenly turned murderous.

"Nothing!" Borg said quickly and began rolling away. "Just going to start on those shark launchers now."

Garmadon grinned. "Good. And hurry up!" Then he turned and went back to petting the sharks.

Borg shuddered and went as far away from them as he could. Garmadon was absolutely insane. No question about it. He really should seriously consider building himself a bodyguard in the near future.

* * *

**AN: So this scene came from a discussion with Sunny Lighter about how funny it would be I showed Borg actually trying to get live sharks for Garmadon when he asked for them in Summoning Gone Wrong chapter 6. I suggest you read that first to make sense of this. She also suggested that Borg think about getting himself a bodyguard, so I added that as well. I also want to give credit to Kay Hau in her fic My Dad is Bad, because she has Garmadon keep sharks that are like pets and gives them belly rubs. I have fanart! Check it out on my profile! Also, on FFN's Twitter page, they said they have disabled PM emails until further notice because of spam bots. So please remember to check your PM folder on FFN for replies. Hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2-Chance Encounter

**AN: Beta'd by Sunny Lighter. This bonus scene came about from a discussion with Sunny Lighter about how funny it would be if Garmadon met Misako and baby Wu**. **This one shot is the result of that. This is for you, Sunny Lighter! ****EMPFangirl02 wrote parts of this. I own nada. Enjoy the confusion!**

* * *

Garmadon was growing bored just waiting for Borg to finish his mech. His team of nerds was faster than this. He should be conquering Ninjago right now! Sighing, the warlord decided to step outside for some fresh air, but not before threatening Borg that he'd feed him to the sharks if he tried anything funny. Not that he actually would, but it was really amusing to see Borg's face when he said it.

As the warlord came outside, he spotted a nearby ice cream stand, and that seemed really good right about now.

Misako decided to take Wu out for a little bit. They both needed a break from Dareth's apartment. It was a bit risky with Garmadon out there somewhere, but she hadn't heard of anything too crazy lately on the news about him attacking, which seemed a little strange in and of itself. But since things seemed quiet, she decided it should be safe. It was nice to be outside and enjoy the sunshine. Not too far away, Misako noticed an ice cream stand and smiled. It would be nice to get a treat for herself and Wu.

Garmadon was at the stand looking over the options. He was having a hard time deciding what he wanted. Finally, he decided on Death by Chocolate. He didn't know what all was in it, but it sounded like his kind of treat.

Misako led Wu over to the ice cream stand when she froze. Garmadon was here, eating ice cream! For a moment, she just stood there, staring at her husband. She didn't think he even liked ice cream, let alone that chocolate monstrosity he seemed to be eating. Wu pulled on her hand and babbled at her impatiently, breaking Misako out of her thoughts. She shook her head. She couldn't just turn and run, he would see them for sure and pursue them. All she could do was try to keep Garmadon from seeing Wu. She moved the toddler behind her and maybe she could distract him by appealing to his better nature—if he still had one.

"Garmadon?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered in a gruff voice, still licking his gigantic chocolate ice cream.

"You really have changed," Misako said, taking in her husband's new, evil appearance up close.

Garmadon frowned at her. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Misako. Don't you remember our time together?" Misako asked, trying to keep Wu behind her.

"No. Are you one of my fans?" he asked. "'Cuz I have a whole fan club. If you want to join, you'll need to see my president, Ayumi."

Misako frowned. What was he talking about? "I'm not a fan. We use to have a really close relationship. I—" her voice broke for a moment. "I was your wife."

Garmadon threw back his head and laughed. Misako blinked, feeling tears prick in her eyes. Did he not care about her at all? Was their relationship a joke to him?

Meanwhile, her husband wiped flaming tears—actual _fire_ tears Misako noted— from his own eyes and finally got his breath back. "While I can understand why you'd wish you have that kind of relationship with someone as awesome as myself, you're _way_ too old for me."

Misako huffed. "Excuse me?"

Garmadon waved her off with one of his free arms. "I mean, you're not bad looking for an old lady, but the Lady Iron Dragon was the only one I've ever had a special relationship with." His eyes took on a far away look.

"Who's that?" Misako wanted to know. She had never heard of anyone with that name before, and she'd spent most of her life studying Ninjago's history.

"Only the most awesome Ninja warrior I've ever seen," Garmadon replied, inwardly reliving the moment. "She was also very easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean," the he winked at Misako, who looked offended, and folded her arms. "She could kill a man 30 different ways with just a paper clip." He wiped away another flaming tear at the memory.

_S__o it wasn't just a coincidence_, Misako thought. _My husband cries fire now._

"I miss that fire she had." He sighed. "She's also a great mother."

Misako was really confused, and more than a little upset. Had her husband hooked up with someone else? Someone who was apparently more warlike and fiery than she was? And did he have another child with this strange woman? To her surprise, she felt _jealous_ of this Lady Iron Dragon. She thought she had moved on, first when her husband was corrupted with venom and again when he'd died, but… even now, she still loved Garmadon. And picturing him with some beautiful, young woman made her _angry. _It was no wonder she didn't notice baby Wu slip out from behind her.

Baby Wu had a lot of memories and feelings crammed up in his tiny little brain, and they often came and went, giving him just enough to know when he was in danger or if something was familiar. And right now, he was getting lots of feelings from Misako, but not from the strange man she was talking to. He looked like his brother, Garmadon, but it didn't feel like him. It was strange.

So, he decided to get a closer look.

Garmadon felt something crash into legs, and looked down to see a toddler clinging to him, looking up at him with strangely knowing eyes.

"Wu, wait!" The old lady cried.

"Wu?" Garmadon asked, taking a closer look at the baby. "That's my brother's name."

"Brother?" the baby babbled at him.

"Yes." She pulled Wu away and lifted him up into her arms. "This is your brother. He doesn't look like you remember, does he?"

The lady looked scared for some reason, like she thought he would suddenly snap and attack them at any moment. Not that he would, but it was nice to know he still inspired a healthy fear in people he met, even if this lady was slightly off her rocker.

"Are you crazy? _My_ brother is 167 years old, and looks like he's passing his fifth century. Even as a baby he had a beard," Garmadon snorted.

"But he's—" Misako started.

"I have a picture to prove it." The warlord fumbled through his armor for a moment. "At least, I think I still have it," he grumbled. "It's been a while." He hadn't really look through his family photos in ages, not since he and Koko were still… Garmadon pushed that thought aside as he pulled out his wallet.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly, grabbing a picture that showed baby Wu and himself together. And, on Wu's face, was his already greying beard, which made him look super old, even as a baby.

Misako just stared at him, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not that Garmadon blamed her. His brother had always been kinda weird. Still was actually.

"But… Wu _is_ your brother. Maybe it was different when you were both little, but now—"

"As you can clearly see, this kid and my brother are two totally different people. You need to get your glasses checked or memory fixed or something," the warlord told her. This lady was starting to annoy him with her crazy theories. Besides, he had more important things to do.

"Not brother," The baby, who was _not_ Wu, said with a frown on his face.

"See, the kid gets it," Garmadon said, as the old lady looked back from the baby to him and back again like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now, I've got to get back to my sharks. They are missing their daddy. Buh-bye!" He waved, and immediately turned and walked away, back towards Cyrus Borg's building, eating the last of his ice cream as he went.

Misako gaped, completely flabbergasted. What on Ninjago was wrong with Garmadon?

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. FFN has disabled PM emails until they figure out their spam bot problem, so please check your PM folder on this site to read my replies. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3-Birthday Surprises

**AN: This Bonus Scene came from Sunny Lighter about whether or not Movie Lloyd would have a better birthday since Garmadon hadn't attacked Ninjago, since he's in Show Ninjago during this time. I combined this with another bonus scene with the Shark Army and what they were up to while Garmadon was away. If you're confused PLEASE read Summoning Gone Wrong first and it will make more sense. EMPFangirl02 wrote parts of this too.**

* * *

Lloyd listened absently to Good Morning Ninjago as they reported their usual Attack Forecast as he ate a bowl of cereal. His mom was doing her best to be cheerful, and normally, Lloyd would appreciate it, but after his 'butt dial' with Garmadon, he wasn't really in the mood to be cheerful. Not only did his dad not care about him, but he also didn't even recognize him at all. It stung more than Lloyd thought it would. It was strange though, one minute Garmadon was talking to him, and then he was talking to some purple thing off to the side, probably some kind of new technology thing to conquer Ninjago, and then he'd just vanished, not even bothering to hang up on him.

Lloyd sighed, and went to wash out his bowl. After trying (and failing), to convince Mom to let him stay home as a birthday present (it was worth a shot after all), he pushed the call from his mind, and tried to focus on getting through another torturous day of high school.

At Ninjago High, things were pretty much the same as always. The cheerleaders made fun of the ninja (not that they knew they were ninja), classes were boring, and right about now, the Garmadon alarm should be sounding... But to everyone's surprise, it never came. For the first time in GMN history, the attack forecast was wrong. Garmadon hadn't shown up.

"What's up with Garmadon?" Kai grumbled during lunch, "He's never been late on an attack _ever_. And I really wanted to get out of history."

"Isn't Garmadon not attacking a good thing?" Nya teased.

Kai rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. "It's weird."

"Maybe he's taking a day off," Jay added hopefully.

"That has not been his pattern," Zane put in.

"What do you think, Lloyd?" Nya asked the teen, who had been very quiet during this whole conversation.

"I don't know," Lloyd answered. "He 'butt dialed' me this morning, saying that he had to get the Green Ninja. But that's all I've heard." _Maybe since he knows I'm sixteen now, he won't attack during school hours,_ Lloyd thought absently. But even to himself that sounded like really wishful thinking. Lloyd shook his head. His father hadn't been a part of life for the past sixteen years, there was no reason to want him here now.

The group continued to talk and eat, speculating why there wasn't an attack yet. Maybe it was coming later, and Garmadon had finally come up with something new and interesting for them to fight. However, the rest of the day went without incident, much to everyone's surprise.

* * *

Kai had wanted to do something extra special for his little bro's sixteenth birthday, and was worried that wasn't going to happen if Garmadon had attacked, so for once, he was glad for a no show from the warlord and the Fire Ninja could finally put his plan into action.

"Hey, Nya," Kai said as they were walking home. "Since Garmadon's gone…"

"Operation Best Birthday Ever is back on?" Nya finished hopefully.

Kai grinned. "Oh yes."

"Great. I'll buy presents and distract Lloyd. You tell the others."

"On it." Kai whipped out his phone and started a group chat with Zane, Cole, and Jay.

_Kai: Best B-day Ever is back on._ _Lloyd should have good birthday for once and Garmadon is NOT ruining it._

_Cole: Great idea_. _I'll grab my DJ table._

_Zane: I'll provide the food._

_Jay: I'll help with decorations._

_Kai: Great! I'll tell Master Wu too. We can all get in on some gifts for him. Give me your ideas and I'll pass them on to Nya._

_All: Sounds great_.

_Jay: But how will we get Lloyd there?_

_Kai: Nya has that covered. Meet at the warehouse at 6pm. _This was going to be a birthday Lloyd would never forget.

* * *

Nya was acting weird, Lloyd thought. She wanted him to come over _right now_ to look at her mech. Something about adding a new water gun and now knowing where to put it.

"I thought, Kai can shoot flames from his mech so why can't I fight Garamdon's army with water?" Nya was saying. "So I decided to design a high- pressure water hose for my mech. Problem is, I don't know where I can fit it without ruining my design."

Lloyd nodded along slowly. _Definitely acting weird._ "I thought you loved your mech design."

Nya just kind of shrugged. "Yeah, but you know what Master Wu says. Always room for improvement."

Lloyd gave her a strange glance. Master Wu had been encouraging them to fight without mechs lately, saying their hand to hand combat skills could use improvement, but if Nya wasn't going to tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to push it.

"So, where do you think it should go?" Nya asked Lloyd as they came into the Warehouse. He opened the door and got a face full of confetti as colored lights turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled.

Lloyd's heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe it. An electronic version of the Happy Birthday song started playing and Lloyd looked over to see Cole DJing in the back. He blinked, taking in the complete transformation of their training dojo. Colored paper covered the lights, giving the appearance of bright, cheerful colors, while streamers, paper cut- outs, and what looked like old Christmas lights were hanging on the walls. In the middle was a large banner that read 'Happy 16th Birthday, Lloyd!' Balloons were on a large table, along with lots of delicious- looking food, including dumplings (Lloyd's favorite) and the biggest birthday cake he'd had ever seen. There were also some presents on another table.

"You like it?" Jay asked nervously. He knew surprise parties gave him panic attacks, and he hadn't wanted to overwhelm Lloyd…

"It's amazing," Lloyd said, finally getting over his shock. He turned to the others and grinned. "Thank you so much, guys, it's just… wow." He'd never really had a _good_ birthday celebration before. Mostly it just made him a bigger target for bullies, but this… this was amazing.

"Were you surprised?" Zane asked eagerly, wanting to know if his first attempt at a human surprise party had gone well.

"Yeah. I absolutely had no idea," Lloyd assured his friend.

Zane grinned.

"So, is this the best birthday ever or what?" Nya asked, smirking, as Kai came up and gave Lloyd another trademark birthday hug.

"This is pretty great," Lloyd agreed, once Kai let go.

"We each did a part," Jay said.

"I made the food," Zane added.

"Happy birthday, nephew," Master Wu said, coming up from behind Lloyd, startling him again.

"Thanks, Uncle Wu," Lloyd smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

"Let's party!"

* * *

Back at the Garmadon's Volcano...

General #1 called a special meeting of all the Generals. "It has come to my attention that Lord Garmadon hasn't been seen today. Does anyone have information about when and where he was last seen?"

"I think it was this morning. He was eating in the kitchen and was talking to someone on the phone. No one has seen or heard from him since," General #7 answered.

"Have you searched the nerd labs?"

"No," a female general admitted.

"The firing room?"

"No," she repeated, sipping her beverage nervously.

General #1 frowned. "Tell me you at least checked the aquarium."

"No, sir," she replied nervously.

The general facepalmed. "It's a miracle Garmadon hasn't fired you yet!"

The female general winced and sipped her drink even faster, and General #1 sighed. "Sorry, I wouldn't wish firing on my worst enemy, but you should really spend less time drinking and more time doing actual work."

The female general nodded.

"Well, since someone hasn't done her job, we should search the whole volcano top to bottom. Report back once you're done."

Despite all the generals' best efforts, Garmadon was nowhere to be found. There was no note, no nothing that would indicate where he had gone. The Shark Army had even sent some spies into the city to see if he happened to have gone there, or the GMN reporters had found anything, but the city was just as clueless as they were. The generals decided to wait, hoping that Garmadon would return...

Back in the meeting room again, two whole days with no sign of Garmadon, all the Generals were gathered once more.

"It's clear that Lord Garmadon is missing. I want suggestions for what we should do," General #1 said.

"We could launch a search and rescue mission," General #2 suggested.

"We could attack the city on our own," General #3 said.

"We could bring out the victory cake and PARTY!" General #4 added.

All the Generals turned at looked at him. "YES! They all shouted happily.

General #1 quieted the group down. "We really shouldn't do that. What if Lord Garmadon comes back?"

"Maybe he took a vacation. We've looked for a couple days now and there's no sign of him. The newscasters don't even know where he is. Let's just enjoy it!" General #5 said.

Sighing, General #1 finally agreed.

* * *

Days passed, and still no Garmadon attack. At first the citizens were happy. No more Garmadon tearing down their businesses and ruining their lives, but then there was still no sign of Garmadon, or even his shark army. Then, the theories started.

"This is all a secret plot, luring us into a false sense of security so when we least expect it, he'll strike—"

"Based on some of the noises coming from the volcano, Garmadon _must _be coming up with some kind of new missile technology—"

"He's actually digging a tunnel under the ocean right under Ninjago Tower, so he can conquer the city, right under our noses—"

"It's a conspiracy, I tell you! The mayor signed a deal with Garmadon, so _she_ can rule the city with her iron fist!"

"Garmadon's aligning with the skeletons and is going to attack us with the undead, just like in Zombie Apocalypse 3!"

Paranoia spread like wildfire through the city. The poor citizens were so used to being attacked, that it seemed quite strange, and almost terrifying that things were so… normal. There was nothing to report on the news, nothing to complain about, and worse than that, the Ninja were growing bored.

"There's nothing to do," Kai complained, one day later, as he beat the high score again on the video game he was playing.

"Where's Garmadon and why isn't he attacking?" Cole asked as his DJ stand finally broke from frustrated over-use.

"I think we should check the volcano," Lloyd suggested. "Find out what's going on."

"Are you crazy?" Jay asked. "That's way too risky!"

"Jay is correct. You'd have a 99% chance of being caught," Zane said.

"What choice do we have? Something's gotta be wrong," Lloyd insisted.

"Well, you're not going alone," Kai said. "I'm going with you."

"Fine," Lloyd agreed. "You guys stay here in case we need back up. Let's go."

Upon arriving at the volcano, Lloyd and Kai were surprised that there was no sign of the Shark Army guarding the entrance.

"This is weird," Kai said as they flew Lloyd's dragon mech inside and landed in the hangar, still seeing no one, even the water was suspiciously empty of sharks.

"Yeah. Wait, do you hear something?" Lloyd asked. They both listened. It sounded like music.

"Let's check it out."

They carefully made their way to the source of the music and their jaws dropped. Shark generals had pink party hats strapped to their helmets, and were dancing in a line, chanting, "Garmadon is go-one! Now we get to par-ty!" On the table was a giant cake with 'VICTORY!' written on it in giant frosting. Confetti was everywhere, streamers littered the walls, and the two ninja could even spot a couple of balloons sticking to the ceiling. Weirdest of all, the _sharks_ were joining the army, complete with party hats and everything. What was going on? Fortunately, the Shark Army was too busy partying to notice the ninja sneak back out.

"Guys, what's going on?" Nya called over the radio. "Is Garmadon there?"

Kai and Lloyd exchanged glances. "You guys aren't going to believe this," Lloyd radioed back, starting up the mech.

"The Shark Army was having a party?" Jay echoed.

"I couldn't believe it either," Kai said. "Which is why I took a picture of it."

He showed the image of the Generals in a conga line wearing hats, with the sharks flopping around with them.

"That's crazy," Cole said.

"Correct," Zane agreed.

"So… you guys didn't see Garmadon at all?" Jay asked nervously.

Lloyd shook his head. "He was just… gone."

"He can't be," Nya said. "Why would he just leave?"

"I don't know. But the Generals wouldn't risk something like that if he was around." Lloyd answered. The others shivered, having all seen footage of generals being fired out of Garmadon's volcano.

So then, that begged the question. Where on Ninjago was Garmadon?

* * *

**AN: If they only knew...Sunny Lighter thought it would be funny if the Shark Army decided to party while Garmadon was away. And Lloyd did have the birthday he deserved. Thanks for the all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please check your PM folder for replies.**


	4. Chapter 4-A Strange Phone Call

**AN: First off, if you haven't yet read "Summoning Gone Wrong," read that before reading these bonus scenes that go along with that story, or these won't make sense. This scene came about from a reviewer on Archive of our Own who thought it would be funny if Garmadon actually tried to call his son, while Garmadon was in Show Ninjago and Movie Lloyd actually answered. Beta'd by Sunny Lighter and she also helped with ideas and some dialogue here. EMPFangirl02 also wrote part of this too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look here, Luh-loyd. This is my caller history and it clearly shows that I called _you,_" Garmadon was saying.

"But that's not my number," Lloyd insisted. Though it was really strange to see his name on the caller list, knowing he had not been called by Garmadon.

"Well, I don't believe you and I'll prove that it is _your _number." The warlord preceded by pressing re-dial on the phone. He held up the phone in front of Lloyd to further prove his point. But Lloyd's phone didn't ring, much to the warlord's surprise. He glanced at the phone, making sure he was calling the right number. Yep. That was Luh-Lloyd's number alright. But Luh-Loyd was right in front of him. So who was he calling?

Movie Lloyd was lying in bed, dreaming of another Garmadon attack when he heard his ringtone of "Weekend Whip." He groaned and held up the phone, which read 'unknown number.' This again?

"Urgh, Dad, did you butt dial me again?" he asked sleepily, when his father's face showed up on the screen. The warlord looked startled to see him, which was kinda disappointing, but not really surprising.

"Speaking of which, where have you been lately? You haven't attacked in—" he trailed off as he caught sight of someone standing next to Garmadon who looked just like him. What the heck? He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Show Lloyd had no idea what was going on either. There, on the phone was a teenager who looked just like him. How could there be someone out there who looked just like him? "No, no, no. There's no way that's me. There can't be two of me! Where'd you get that number?" he demanded to Garmadon, trying to hide his building panic.

Garmadon just glanced from the Lloyd in front of him to the Lloyd on his phone, when the phone Lloyd starting shouting at him.

"What are you doing, Dad? Did you clone me? Is that why you've disappeared off the face of Ninjago? Was I not good enough for you? What's wrong with you?!" Movie Lloyd shouted, his face red and his eyes blazing.

For once, Garmadon didn't know what to say. "Luh-Lloyd, I— I thought I was calling you!" he said, looking at the Lloyd standing next to him. He was so confused at this point. Had Koko really had twins, but didn't tell him and hid one? But he was there when Luh-loyd was born! This was making his head hurt. Then a darker thought occurred to him.

"Did Koko have another kid while I was gone?" Garmadon growled at the screen, which only made Movie Lloyd angrier.

"What? No! She hasn't been with _anyone_, not even for a date! I don't know why, since you _left_ us and she's been treated like dirt because she was married to you once!"

"Whoa, whoa—"

"And I don't know why you even care about what happens to us! You haven't been in our lives for 16 years, you destroy our city, and you don't even bother to call us!"

"Luh-Lloyd—"

"You have a lot more issues than I thought," Movie Lloyd snapped and then promptly hung up.

Garmadon stared at his blank phone for a moment, Show Lloyd looking over his shoulder, both wondering what in _Ninjago_ was going on?

"That was—"

"Yeah."

"Do you think…?"

"I don't know."

The two stood in silence for a moment, trying to process what just happened.

"Maybe… maybe you're from another realm, a realm that's like ours but slightly different, and that's why none of your memories line up with ours, and that's where this other Lloyd came from," Lloyd wondered out loud.

Garmadon considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Nah. That's crazy."

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was short. Calling another realm may not really be possible, but this idea was too funny to pass up, so suspend your beliefs that it's not possible to make this call. Also Movie Lloyd was a bit harsh with Garmadon but here's why: he had just woken up, he was dealing with the stress of wondering what was going out with no Garmadon attacks, but still feeling it could come at any time, and he's in denial that he has been worried about his dad's disappearance. Also, seeing his dad with another version of himself that he can't explain, makes movie Lloyd feel even more confused and hurt, and so he just lost it. Garmadon of course, is still in denial, but show Lloyd is starting to see the pieces come together. Stay tuned for more coming! Thanks for the reviews! Remember to check your PM folder on this site for replies!**


	5. Chapter 5-Paranoia

**AN: Beta: Sunny Lighter. Sorry for the late post everyone. After talking to Sunny Lighter after my last post of Phone Call she came up with great idea that I just had to write out. A lot of the dialogue came from her so a big kudos to her for this! Remember to read Summoning Gone Wrong first so these Bonus Scenes will make sense! Enjoy!**

* * *

Movie Ninjago...

Not long after hanging up with Garmadon, Lloyd had called his friends to meet him at the Secret Ninja Warehouse. He had to tell them what had just happened. It was so unreal.

Lloyd waited impatiently for his friends to arrive, as he paced back and forth nervously. What on Ninjago was wrong with his father, anyway? He had stooped to a whole new low for sure.

Just then, the others showed up. "Hey, bro!" Kai greeted. "What's up that's so urgent?"

Everyone looked at Lloyd expectantly, who was still pacing as he started to talk rapidly. "Guys, you're not going to believe this, but my dad called me again."

"Was it another butt dial?" Nya asked.

"Strangely not. It seemed like he meant to call me this time," Lloyd answered.

"Did he say where's he's been all this time?" Jay asked.

"No, but I think I know why he's been M.I.A.," he told them.

"Do tell," Zane put in.

"I saw another version of myself on the phone. I didn't notice at first, but this other me was wearing a Green Ninja gi. Not like mine, exactly, but similar. I think Garmadon has cloned me somehow and his next evil scheme is to have this clone run around, pretending to be the Green Ninja and make him just as hated as me." Lloyd took a deep breath as he finished, his nervous pacing slowing down just a bit.

Nya shook her head. "There's no way that's possible, Lloyd. How would Garmadon have made a clone of you, without you knowing? Wouldn't he need some kind of sample from you or something?"

Kai came over to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder, effectively stopping his pacing. "Yeah, Lloyd. Nya's right. I mean Garmadon does have some great scientists working for him that could have developed the capability, but-"

"Not helping, Kai." Nya glared at her brother, who quickly shut up.

"But what if Lloyd's right?" Jay put in, fidgeting with his bright orange scarf. "I mean, who knows what Garmadon and his crazy scientists could come up with? I mean, if Lloyd saw another version of himself, how could that be wrong?"

Lloyd got a worried look on his face. "Exactly! My dad hates the Green Ninja, so this would just like him to pull a stunt like this. We have to do something!"

"Incorrect," Zane put in. "In order to successfully clone you, Garmadon would need a cell taken from a part of your body, along with a DNA sample, and then he would need some specific genetic engineering to make the clone possible. Besides all of this, there are strong ethical issues that have prevented such a thing from happening thus far."

Lloyd blinked, having not really understood most of what Zane was talking about.

"Yeah, Lloyd. What Zane said," Kai added, not really understanding either.

"But my dad wouldn't care about ethics! He's evil to the core. Shouldn't we at least consider this a possibility?" Lloyd went on, panic evident in his voice. "He was with me as a baby, he could have gotten a DNA sample then!"

"Lloyd, he wouldn't have been thinking about that back then," Nya tried reassuring her panicked friend.

"Yeah, maybe he just created a robot version of you," Jay added, still twiddling with his scarf. "I mean, that would be way easier for his people to make than a clone."

"You could be correct, Jay," Zane spoke up again. "That would be far more within Garmadon's capabilities than cloning. Just think, there would be another normal teen like myself and I wouldn't be alone."

Lloyd started really freaking out. "Oh my gosh, you really think he did? He could totally do that, couldn't he?" he asked, while Jay nodded in nervous agreement.

"You really think so?" Kai asked, starting to wonder about the possibility himself.

"Yeah, he totally could," Jay answered. "Lloyd should probably plan to leave town."

"I don't know," Nya said. "It still seems a bit far fetched."

"Maybe," Kai answered her, "but I'm starting to think that Jay and Lloyd could be right. I mean, it could be possible and what other explanation could there be?"

Cole finally spoke up as things were getting out of hand. "Guys, this is Garmadon we're talking about here. Think about it. Do you really believe he'd think of doing something like this? That much planning far ahead like that?"

Everyone looked over at Earth Ninja.

Kai gave an awkward laugh. "Yeah, you're probably right, Cole. Garmadon wouldn't be able to do that."

"Maybe you're right, Cole," Lloyd conceded. "My dad's not that crafty, right?"

"Exactly. Whatever you saw, it could have been just some weird trick to throw you off," Cole continued. "I say we should just wait, and not rush to any definite conclusions."

Everyone took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "Yeah, that's probably the best idea," Lloyd finally agreed. "I mean, how crazy it is to think there could be another version of myself running out there somewhere, right?" He was trying to reassure himself just as much as everyone else.

Everyone nodded. It was a crazy idea, after all.

* * *

**AN: Lloyd is reassured temporarily, but this idea will linger in the back of his mind until Garmadon comes back to the movie world and straightens this whole mess out. There will be more Bonus Scenes to come, so look forward to them! Again thanks to Sunny Lighter for helping me to come up with these great ideas through our many discussions!**


	6. Chapter 6-Questions and Answers

**AN: The setting for this Bonus Scene from Summoning Gone Wrong (read that first if you haven't), is Garmadon has returned back to Movie Ninjago-he and Lloyd have talked some and these events follow what happened after that. Beta'd by Sunny Lighter who also was a huge help in coming up with these great ideas. And also thanks to EMPFangirl02 who helped writing part of this too.**

* * *

_Movie Ninjago_

Lloyd went back to the Warehouse, after talking to Garmadon. The others were there, along with Master Wu.

Kai was the first to speak up when Lloyd came in. "So, what's the deal with your dad?"

"You're not going to believe this, but here goes…" Lloyd started. He told them the whole story that Garmadon had told him.

"Wait, you're telling us your father thinks he was launched to another world?" Cole asked.

"Yep."

"And that's how he knew who you were?" Jay asked.

Lloyd nodded.

"And he was summoned there by a fan club who thought he was dead?" Nya asked.

"Pretty much."

"And the other us's had superpowers?"

"That's what he said," Lloyd told them.

"That's crazy... Wait! Do we have superpowers, Master Wu?" Kai asked.

They all turned to look at Wu, as he sipped his tea suspiciously and didn't meet their gaze.

"Everyone has an inner piece inside them, but very few have the potential to unlock it."

"That is needlessly cryptic," Zane said, as the others agreed.

"Yeah, and it sounds like you're hiding something, Master Wu," Kai accused.

"Enough talk. Practice your spinjitzu and read my book!" Wu told them, cutting off further conversation.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Garmadon stood on the edge of his shark enclosure, closed off from the rest of the volcano so none of his annoying generals could bother him. As soon as they saw him, all the sharks swam to the surface, including some wild ones that swam through the large opening that connected the aquarium to the ocean to get the warlord's affections. He tossed fish over the water and watched as the sharks jumped into the air to catch them. One of them even did a backflip. Garmadon grinned and tossed him an extra fish as a reward. The shark munched down happily and wagged its tail, reminding Garmadon of those other sharks from the other realm. He hoped they were doing alright.

Then he wondered when Luh-Lloyd was going to show up. He was going to miss feeding the sharks! Then again, it was surprising that his son, the Green Ninja, and his former sworn enemy, had agreed to come back to his volcano in the first place. Although who wouldn't want to hang out with him? And they had a pretty good time last time...

Garmadon's intercom buzzed, making him look up from his sharks. "Your son is here, sir," a General informed him.

"Send him in," he answered.

Lloyd walked into the room, still trying to get over that he was in his dad's volcano, and he wasn't attacking him for once, and they got to hang out and do something normal. Kind of.

"Luh-loyd! Come check this out!" the warlord called him over.

The teen crept to the edge of the water, eyeing the swimming harks cautiously. They didn't seem all that dangerous, but these were still predators and you never know when it came to Lord Garmadon. They were beautiful though. "Wow. Are they...safe?" he asked.

"Of course! Watch this!" Garmadon grinned. He crouched down and slapped the water, and one of the sharks eagerly came over to him. The warlord started rubbing the creature on its head, and Lloyd swore that it sighed in contentment.

"Wanna try it?" he asked.

"Sure...I guess." Lloyd bent down and touched the top of the shark's head. It leaned into his hand and Lloyd began to pet it gently. The shark wiggled its tail in response.

"See? He likes you!" Garmadon gushed. Lloyd smiled. The shark was pretty cute, once you got past the killer teeth and everything. The other sharks, wanting attention too, began to swarm Lloyd, circling in the water, running under his free hand and pushing each other to get close to him. Several bumped into Lloyd, almost bowling him over as they tried to get his attention. They seemed friendly enough, but there were so many…

"All right you guys, settle down. There's enough love to go around."

The sharks pulled back and several actually looked sheepish. Then Garmadon gave them a couple belly rubs as if to say all was forgiven and they started wagging their tails again. Lloyd just watched on in amazement.

Suddenly, a strong wind began to whip over the water and a giant purple vortex opened over them. Lloyd rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was dreaming or what, when it started raining sharks. They crashed into the pool with a giant splash that got the Green Ninja soaked.

Lloyd spluttered, pushing wet hair from his eyes. "What was that?"

The sharks in question recognized Garmadon and came right over to him, wriggling their tails in excitement.

"Hey! You guys made it!" the warlord grinned, as reached over to give the new sharks some belly rubs. "I was just wondering what happened to you. Now you can all be together, and we can be one happy family!"

"Uh, Dad?" Lloyd was almost afraid to ask. "Where did these sharks come from?"

"Remember that other realm I told you about?"

Lloyd blinked, slowly putting the pieces together. "You mean, it's really true?"

"Duh. Why would I lie to you, Luh-Loyd?" Garmadon asked.

"You really went to another realm?"

"Well yeah, that's what I said."

"And we had powers?"

Garmadon frowned. "Well, the other you's did."

"Like actual elemental powers?"

Garmadon stared at his son. "Yeah, you had actual elemental powers. Fire, water, ice, earth, and lightning. You totaled my mech with them."

"What power did the other me have?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"Some strange green power. Why?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I can't believe it's really true that there's another realm where all of us have counterparts and powers. I thought you had cloned me or something when I saw the other me on the phone. I kind of freaked out."

"What? Why would I do something like that?" Garmadon wanted to know.

Lloyd looked sheepish. "Well, I thought you were going to use him to ruin the Green Ninja's reputation and make him as hated as I was."

Garmadon laughed. "While that's an interesting idea, I wouldn't go to all that trouble, when there are much better and easier ways to ruin one's reputation, Luh-Lloyd."

Lloyd decided he did _not_ want to know how his dad would do that. Instead, he said, "I have a lot of questions for Uncle Wu. We tried to ask him about it earlier but he gave us-"

"A uselessly vague answer?" Garmadon interrupted, knowing his little brother all too well.

"I was going to use a different word...but I guess," Lloyd admitted.

Garmadon suddenly grinned. "You know, Luh-loyd, let's go see him together. It's been awhile and I owe him a visit."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to get into a fight, are you?"

"Nope. I just want to watch the fun."

* * *

Lloyd brought Garmadon to the Bounty. Master Wu was on the deck, looking out at the water.

"Uncle Wu?"

Master Wu turned and saw Lloyd and Garmadon. He immediately took a defensive stance.

"Hello, brother," Garmadon greeted causally.

"What are you doing here?" Wu asked. He had heard Garmadon was not attacking Ninjago currently, but that didn't mean he trusted him completely.

"What? Can't I visit my little brother?" the warlord asked, grinning all the while. Wu glared at him.

"You never once _just_ visit, Garmadon," he said. "What do you really want?"

"You don't trust me?" he asked, putting on a mock wounded expression. Wu just raised one eyebrow and raised his staff/flute threateningly.

"Alright, alright," Garmadon said quickly. Wu's staff _hurt_, and he did not want to get hit, thank you very much. "I just came with Luh-Lloyd here to visit Ninjago. See the sights."

Wu turned to look at Lloyd, looking for confirmation. Lloyd shrugged in response. He still honestly didn't know why he dad had come along.

"Listen, Uncle Wu. I have to ask you something. You remember that I told you about this other realm my dad said he went to and that our counterparts all had powers, including me?" Wu nodded and Lloyd went on. "Well, you said we had the potential to have our own elements too. I want to know...what is my element?"

Wu looked a little uncomfortable. He hadn't really wanted to tell Lloyd this until he was ready to understand, and only then when he was to accept it.

"Yeah, brother, what element has my son got? I should know as his father, after all," Garmadon added. He just wanted to mess with his little brother, see him sweat.

Wu sighed. His brother was enjoying this a little too much. "Well, nephew. Your elemental power is the most important of all."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, his eyes sparkling. "Hit me with it." He hoped it was as cool as what he heard about his counterpart, or better.

"Your elemental power is… Green."

"What's that?" He wasn't sure he heard right. Was that green power, like his dad had mentioned?

"Green," Wu repeated slowly.

Gamardon had since found a chair, sat down, and pulled out some popcorn seemingly out of nowhere, munching loudly and enjoying the show.

"So, the others have the potential to do fire, water, earth, ice, lightning, and I get Green? How that even an element?"

Garmadon chuckled. He had wondered the same thing.

"Lloyd—"

"There are so many elements, it feels purposeful that I don't have one," Lloyd continued.

"Lloyd—"

"Why can't I be gold? Or power? Or surprise? Or literally _anything _else?"

"Lloyd!" Wu interrupted, finally snapping to get his nephew's attention. Lloyd fell back sheepishly, and Wu softened. "It's complicated. But I promise, in time, you will understand the power of Green," Wu told him.

"Ha, ha, yeah right. That's lame speak for 'I don't know.' "

Lloyd sighed. "I hate to agree with Dad on this one, but he's right."

"I am?" Garmadon muttered, and then louder said, "Of course I am!"

"No! You are both wrong," Wu told them. He then pointed at Garmadon. "Get off my ship. You're ruining my mentor talk!"

The warlord just rolled his eyes and tossed his empty bag of popcorn on the deck, much to Wu's annoyance. "Whatever. Come on, Luh-loyd. _I'll_ teach you something _useful. _Like how throw and catch, and maybe if you're lucky, how to diffuse a bomb."

Father and son left, leaving Wu to shake his head. In time, his nephew would understand his real power.

* * *

**AN: A very different way this scene from the movie could have played out after disrupting what happened in both the movie and show world with Garmadon being gone and then coming back. I did use some dialogue from the movie with a twist. A big thank you again to Sunny Lighter who came up with idea of Garmadon wanting to see Wu sweat a little more at Lloyd's questions and casually eating popcorn like it's entertainment for him, which is was. She also came with the idea of Ninja questioning Wu too, and him being very vague about, cuz he always is. I have to credit Kay Hau as well with her idea that Garmadon has pet sharks. It's such a good one! Remember to check your PM folder on this site for replies. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! More Bonus Scenes coming!**


	7. Chapter 7-Family Reunion

**AN: Welcome to another Bonus Scene from Summoning Gone Wrong (if you haven't read that first, please do). EMPFangirl02 came up with this scene all by herself, so I take no credit for it whatsoever, but I loved it so much, I had to post it. Beta'd by Sunny Lighter.**

* * *

When Garmadon had stopped attacking, some small part of Koko hoped that maybe he had changed. Mostly for Lloyd. Her son deserved to live a decent life without his father's evil shadow looming over him all the time.

Then her ex-husband came back and it was like the day she left all over again. She didn't know what she was thinking. If Garmadon wouldn't change then, with their infant son to think about, why did she think he would change now?

And _then_, on TV, Garmadon stopped, saying Lloyd, her son, was the Green Ninja. And then he took the mask off and it actually _was_ Lloyd—she was going to have to talk to him later—and then Garmadon went back. Peacefully. Without trying to conquer Ninjago.

Then, a few days later, Lloyd started telling her that maybe his dad wasn't so bad after all. Lloyd started visiting the volcano regularly, and he always seemed happy when he came back. But Koko was worried. Her ex-husband was a warlord and he had been conquering as long as she'd known him. She wasn't sure he'd give up that way of life so easily, and she didn't want to see her son disappointed.

So, she donned her old armor, and marched over to the volcano to have a talk with her ex-husband.

* * *

Garmadon was just sitting in his office, contemplating his next big plan to conquer Ninjago, or if he should take up Lloyd's offer for a family dinner, when he heard shouts coming from outside. He grumbled at the interruption and slammed the door open.

"If you guys are slacking off again, I'll—" Garmadon's next words got caught in his throat. There was his wife, standing in her full armor, not even breathing hard, even with all the shark generals lying at her feet. Their eyes met and she marched over, her face twisted into a frown, and all Garmadon could think about was how beautiful she looked.

"Garm, we need to talk."

The warlord realized he was gaping and closed his mouth. "Oh yeah, of course. Come in."

He let Koko go in first and followed behind her, admiring how young she still looked. "I would have let you in, you know," he told her in a joking tone, gesturing to all his fallen generals.

She tilted her head back and smirked. Gosh, she was gorgeous. "Where's the fun in that?"

Garmadon grinned back. He missed that fire.

The two of them sat down. "Coffee?" he asked, wanting something to do other than just fiddle with his four hands.

She shook her head. "No thank you." Then her gaze turned serious. "So, I heard you transported to another realm?"

"Oh yeah, it was crazy," Garmadon answered, wondering where this was going. Was she worried about him? He hoped so. "This crazy fan girl of mine teleported me over there and wanted me to do all this stuff for her, but I was like—"

"Lloyd told me," Koko interrupted. The warlord swallowed. Something in her eyes made him hesitate. Like it was a bad idea to push her any further. "He also told me that you've changed, and you aren't going to be attacking the city anymore," she tilted her head, asking him a silent question.

Only Garmadon wasn't sure what the right answer was. Did she want the truth? "What made him think that?" he asked. There. That was safe, right?

Or not. Koko's eyes narrowed. "I don't know. Maybe all those afternoons you two have been spending together, acting like his father, instead of a maniacal evil villain bent on destroying the city."

"I don't want to _destroy_ the city," Garmadon protested. "I just want to conquer it! You know, like the good old days." He flashed a wide grin, hoping to bring back memories of better times, when Koko fought by his side…

She sighed. "Garm, you are destroying the city, destroying our _lives_, by trying to conquer it."

He blinked. "Whoa, what? Destroying your lives? Where'd that come from?"

Now Koko gave him the look. "Lloyd didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She sighed again. "Lloyd… for the longest time, would come home with bruises and broken bones, just because of who his father was. Maybe they just wanted someone to blame, but the way they treated him… If it wasn't for Wu and his healing teas, I don't know what I would've done. FMS knows I couldn't afford the hospital bills. People wouldn't hire me, just because I was married to you."

She looked down at the ground, lost in her painful memories. "I tried to tell Lloyd to not be ashamed of who is father was, that people would see the real him instead of you… but he still kept coming home beaten and bruised. And there was nothing I could do."

Garmadon didn't know what to say. So he fell on his default and began rambling. "Gosh, Koks, I had no idea. I'll track those guys down and make them wish they'd never been born! I'll-"

"You don't get it, Garm!" Koko snapped, all her fire back in a blaze of glory. "You can't solve your problems that way and not deal with the consequences, and if you retaliate it'll just make things worse! If you really want to help, stop attacking the city."

"But I'm a warlord! That's what I do!"

She sighed. "I know. But Lloyd doesn't. He _believes_ in you, Garm. And if you conquer Ninjago now… you'll break his heart." She locked gazes with Garmadon and he swallowed hard. He'd seen that face many times before she'd gone into battle. "And I won't let you do that."

"Koks, I—" he paused. He didn't want to upset her. Or Luh-Lloyd for that matter. He was a good kid, and knowing that he believed in him, that he could be better… "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know if I _can _change. You know me, Koks. You know… what I did."

Koko nodded slowly. "Yes. But I also know you're a good man. The man I fell in love with." She smiled, and a flicker of hope rose in Garmadon's chest.

"I know it won't be easy," she continued, placing one of her strong hands on his. He stared down at her hand, then up at her, not believing what was happening. "But we'll be right there with you."

Garmadon paused. Thought about it. Then grinned. "Alright. I'll give being good a shot."

"Thank you," Koko said and meant it. She looked so happy, Garmadon wanted to kiss her right then and there. He leaned forward, but she gently leaned away and pushed him aside. He pouted.

"Baby steps, Garm," she told him, chuckling at the look on her husband's face. "I'd like to take things slow, for now."

The warlord sighed, but at least she didn't say _never_. Then, a thought came to him and he quirked an eyebrow. "For now?"

Koko smirked. "Yes, for now. If you're good, and when I'm ready, maybe we can be something more."

Garmadon grinned wolfishly. He had ideas of things they could do together, and he began scheming of ways to show her just how good he could be.

"But before that," she went on, "we need to set a couple of ground rules."

A few minutes later, Garmadon was pouting again.

"I can't fire people?"

Inwardly, Koko sighed. Looks like it was going to be a _long_ road ahead for both of them.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. EMPFangirl02 thought it would be nice to have a Garmadon/Koko one shot and I agreed with her, 100%! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! There will be one, possibly two more Bonus Scenes left. Remember to check your PM folder on this site for replies.**


	8. Chapter 8-Video Games

**AN: Beta'd by Sunny Lighter. EMPFangirl02 wrote this entire chapter, so I take no credit for it. Sunny Lighter has the original idea of Garmadon having a holo deck video game system in her fic "In Need of a Polish"-chapter 10-so that credit goes to her. She was kind enough to let use it here. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Movie Ninjago..._

Lloyd fired up his dragon mech and made his way over to the volcano for his weekly visit. He waved to the generals as he pulled in, and a few of them waved back. They weren't all bad people once you got to know them a little, and now that Garmadon wasn't firing them anymore, a lot of them became a lot more friendly.

Lloyd made his way to his dad's office, feeling pretty good for once. Now that the city knew he was the Green Ninja and Garmadon wasn't attacking anymore, people weren't treating him like garbage anymore. In fact, he was starting to get fangirls. Lloyd shivered. He was definitely glad to have a break and spend time with his dad…

"Take that! And that! That'll show you to mess with me!" Garmadon shouted. Lloyd froze, then crept forward toward the office slowly, not sure what he was walking into.

"Dad?" Lloyd asked nervously as he looked in, only to find his dad playing Smash Brothers with himself. His upper set of arms held one controller, and the lower arms held another. Somehow, in a terrible twist of fate, _both_ of his characters fell off the stage, resulting in a game over.

"Darn it," Garmadon grumbled, finally noticing his son was in the room. "Hey, Luh-Lloyd! What's up?"

"Not much," Lloyd answered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Garmadon grumbled. "I can't fire people, I can't conquer Ninjago, and I can't even scare people with sharks! I don't know how you people live like this!"

"I meant the video game," he said, pointing at the two controllers in Garmadon's hands.

"Oh, this?" the warlord asked, and Lloyd nodded. "Just a way to pass time. Looks like I'm playing as two people doesn't it?" Garmadon grinned, showing all of his shark teeth, and then he restarted the level and tried again.

"Yeah," Lloyd answered slowly, really thinking that his dad just looked lonely. "Hey, Dad, if you want, you can come over to the warehouse. We've got a bunch of video games there, and you can play with all of us."

Garmadon growled at the screen as one of his characters nearly fell off the edge. "Can't. I'm not supposed to come into Ninjago city, except for community service. It's part of not being an active warlord or something."

Right. Mom had said something similar earlier. "Well, what if we came over here? I know Kai was interested in seeing the volcano." More like Kai wanted to make sure Garmadon didn't try anything, but you know. Same thing.

The former warlord didn't answer, as he tried to go for a special attack, but ended up getting knocked off the stage instead. Lloyd winced.

"Fine. Your little ninjanerds can come over."

"You sure?" Lloyd asked. He knew his dad wasn't overly fond of his friends, but he hoped that having them over might alleviate some of his dad's boredom (so he wouldn't go back to his old ways) and loneliness. (though his dad would _never _admit that.)

"Yeah, whatever," Garmadon grumbled, miffed at losing _again_. He wasn't really listening.

"Okay. We'll come over tomorrow. We can check out the new gaming room, maybe even feed the sharks."

That seemed to cheer up his dad a bit. Now to convince his friends…

* * *

"You want us to do _what_?" Jay yelped, wringing his orange scarf.

"Just come over to the volcano, play some video games with my dad, and then we can go back home," Lloyd repeated.

"You want us to play video games with the guy who destroyed our city?" Nya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy, but he's really trying, and I think…" Lloyd hesitated, not sure how well this was going to go over. "I think he's bored. And lonely."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure, he is."

"I believe Lloyd is telling the truth," Zane replied. "There hasn't been a Garmadon attack in weeks, and the volcano has stopped erupting. The shark army has even switched to a new technological company. All data points to Garmadon's reformation."

"Come on, this is _Garmadon_ we're talking about. You can't ask us to just sit down and play video games with the guy like nothing happened!" Kai protested.

"You can stay behind then," Lloyd suggested, knowing the Fire Ninja would do no such thing.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with _Garmadon_. Just don't expect me to go easy on him," he answered, folding his arms.

"Alright, just don't set my dad off on purpose," Lloyd told him.

"Not making any promises."

Lloyd decided to take what he could get and turned to Cole, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation. "What about you, Cole?"

The Earth Ninja just shrugged. "I trust you. If you think this is a good idea, I'm in."

"Count me in," Nya added.

Lloyd grinned. Meanwhile, Jay fidgeted nervously in his chair.

"You don't have to come with us," Lloyd told him.

"N-no. I'm coming too," Jay said. "I still don't think this is a good idea, though."

Kai snorted. "You can say that again."

Lloyd sighed. Hopefully tomorrow would go smoothly…

* * *

"What are _they_ doing here?" Garmadon demanded.

Kai raised his eyebrows at Lloyd, while Jay shot a nervous _I-thought-he-knew-we-coming_ look.

Lloyd sighed and felt a headache coming on.

"I told you, Dad, these are my friends. You said they could come over, remember?"

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. "No."

Lloyd groaned. "Well, you did. And they're here now. So can we all get along for a little bit? Please."

Garmadon looked at Lloyd, then back at the ninja, then back at Lloyd, whose eyes were sparkling hopefully. "Fine," he relented. "Only for you, Luh-Loyd." Then he glared at the ninja, while Kai and Nya glared right back at him.

"So, uh, the new gaming room is finished?" Lloyd asked, trying to distract his dad from his friends.

Fortunately, Garmadon took the bait. "Yeah, the nerds finished it up last night. Still need to test it though before we can start selling our systems to the public." He paused for a moment, and then smirked. "Wanna try it out?"

Everyone said that they did, and Garmadon led them to the gaming room, bragging as they went.

"It has over 100 different games you can play in over 100 different environments. It's like that VR stuff, but even more awesome, because you don't need a lame headset. You just live it!" Garmadon exclaimed. Lloyd couldn't help but grin, and even Kai was starting to look interested.

"And here we are!" he said as he opened the doors to reveal a large holo-deck like space filled with electric grids and projectors.

"Woah," Jay gasped. "So cool!"

Garmadon snorted. "You haven't seen nothing yet." He took a few steps into the room and—

"Welcome, Lord Garmadon. Would you like to reload your game?"

Nya raised an eyebrow. "_Lord_ Garmadon?" she whispered to Lloyd, who just shrugged.

"It's his avatar. Just roll with it."

Meanwhile, the computer was loading whatever game Garmadon had been playing last. Suddenly, the floor changed to the edge of Ninjago beach, and the walls projected a 3D image of the city. Jay gasped, and even Cole's eyes widened as their home came to life all around them.

Then, the ninja themselves appeared in front of them.

"What the?" Kai exclaimed, face to face with his fire mech.

"Amazing! It's an exact replica of us!" Zane said, then he turned to Garmadon. "What kind of game is this?"

Garmadon opened his mouth, but the computer beat him to it.

"Conquest. The game where you can fight the ninja and conquer Ninjago for yourself. Would you like to choose your mech?"

Images of Garmadon's various shark mechs flashed across the screen, and suddenly all the pieces clicked in the ninja's head.

"You designed a game about conquering Ninjago?!"

"And you put us in it?"

"How could you?"

"Dad!"

"Look, I was bored, okay? I was just playing it for fun. It wasn't like I was _actually_ conquering Ninjago—"

"Can I play?"

Everyone turned to look at Cole.

"What?" he said. "It looks cool. And Garmadon's right. It's just a game."

The other ninja just gaped, while Garmadon grinned. "I like this kid. Go ahead. Tell the computer which mech you want."

Certain mechs were greyed out because they hadn't been unlocked yet, but Cole eventually settled on an old Leviathan mech and suddenly it appeared all around him. Cole blinked, but settled into the mech with a small grin on his face, which was saying a lot for him.

Nya looked dubious, Kai downright upset, and Jay looked nervous at the fact their friend was about to try and destroy versions of them, but before they could say anything, the game started.

Cole pushed his mech forward and began his fight with the coast guard. Then he made his way toward the coast, when all of sudden, Nya's strider mech slid out of the water and used her strider limbs to tangle up the Leviathan's legs. Then she jumped in front of Cole and the words _BOSS BATTLE: WATER NINJA_ flashed above her head.

"Whoo! You got this, sis!" Kai cheered.

"Nah, the water ninja's the easiest one to beat. You just gotta keep her on the beach and then she's useless," Garmadon commented.

Nya glared at him. "Hey! I'll show you easy to beat."

Cole narrowed his eyes and pushed forward. The Leviathan was a lot harder to move than his own mech, and Nya's water strider was able to run circles around him.

"No! You got to tangle her up! Tangle her up! Push her back! Summon the shark army!" Garmadon shouted, which only seemed to make Cole do worse. Finally, Nya toppled Cole over, and he splashed into the ocean.

_GAME OVER!_

The mech faded and Cole was left breathing hard on the ground. "It's a lot harder than it looks," was all he said.

Lloyd just grinned and was about to suggest a different game, when Zane zoomed forward.

"Let me try!" he said. "I will kick backside."

So Garmadon reset the game and this time Zane chose to be in old shark mech with a gigantic mouth and missile teeth. The game started and the ninja quickly agreed to never let Zane play this game again. He was good. Too good.

He crushed the coast guard, destroyed Nya, then Kai, and a lot of Ninjago. Zane marched into the city and started laughing like a monotone version of those cartoon villains, shooting sharks and missile teeth as he went.

Finally, the ice mech game Zane managed to defeat real Zane. Later, he said that he was just 'getting into character', but it was more than a little unnerving for everyone else watching their friend turn into a conquering maniac. Except Garmadon, of course, who loved every minute of it. He even told Zane that he had potential.

Finally, Lloyd suggested that they play something else, but Garmadon wanted to give the game a go before they moved on. Despite all the suggestions he'd been yelling while everyone else went, he was defeated in the first five minutes by Nya.

"Not so easy to beat after all, huh?" Nya smirked as Garmadon grumbled under his breath.

"I'd like to see you do better," he growled.

"I will," she replied, sauntering over to the starting point of the game.

"Maybe we should do something else, guys," Lloyd suggested uneasily. He wasn't sure this game was going to be the best influence on everyone.

"No, I'm going to show Garmadon how it's done," she said, cracking her knuckles. She chose a stingray mech that glided over the ground and started the game.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and she started the first wave. Before long, she moved on to fighting herself. Water strider Nya never stood a chance. Nya pushed herself onto the beach and blew her up within a few minutes.

"Take that!" she shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Jay and Lloyd just shifted uncomfortably. The next wave started, when game Kai appeared.

"Not so fast, Garmadon!" he shouted. "You're about to get _fiiiii-red!"_ He sprayed flames everywhere and the next boss battle began to start.

Nya snorted. "That's Kai, alright," she said.

"Hey," Kai protested from where he was watching.

Nya ducked and weaved and mercilessly destroyed her brother's mech. Kai winced as she struck a particularly nasty blow that sent him flying through a building.

"No mercy for your brother?" he asked.

"Nope," Nya replied, smirking as she finished Kai off with a barbs from the stingray's tail. Then she beat Zane and began to fight Cole. She seemed to be struggling a little more with him, since he had a smash attack that kept stunning her mech, preventing her from attacking or blocking. Nya growled and tried to attack him from further back with her barb missiles, but Cole just blocked and kept advancing. It didn't help that the earth master had a _lot_ of health.

Finally, Nya was knocked back for the last time, and _GAME OVER _flashed over her head. She quickly pushed herself back up though.

"MY TURN!" Kai shouted eagerly, as Lloyd stared at him. Kai cleared his throat and tried to look a little less enthused. "I mean, might as well right? Everyone else is doing it."

"Admit it. My game is totally awesome!" Garmadon said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"N-no," Kai protested weakly. "I just want to beat my sister, that's all."

Garmadon just raised an eyebrow. Kai ignored him.

"Bet you can't beat the first level!" Nya called as he started up the game.

"Oh yeah?" Kai grumbled, ready to prove he could _totally_ make it to Cole, if not beat him. He seemed to struggle with the controls though, only firing missiles and not even pausing to dodge. He managed to beat Nya by the skin of his teeth, but then quickly was defeated by himself.

"I just couldn't defeat someone that awesome," Kai said, as Nya smirked at him.

"Sure," she teased, punching him playfully as he passed. Jay squeezed his scarf, not comfortable with all this violence against themselves. Unfortunately, fidgeting just drew attention to him.

"You want to go?" Cole asked him.

"M-me?" Jay stammered.

"Yeah. It's actually a lot of fun," Nya said.

Jay just stared at the ground. "I don't know—"

"Why don't we play some classic video games instead?" Lloyd interrupted. "We can play some Smash Bros, feed the sharks, cool our heads a bit…"

"Spoil sport," Garmadon grumbled, and Nya looked like she agreed with him, but eventually, they agreed to move on. It was a tight squeeze on Garmadon's couch, Zane had to sit on the floor, and there weren't enough controllers for everyone, but a rotation system was quickly organized and the match was on.

Garmadon was the worst at it, of course, but he was ruthlessly competitive. After Kai pushed Garmadon off the ledge in the first round, the warlord came after him with a vengeance. Then, once he managed to beat the Fire Ninja, it was on. The two of them were practically in a game on their own, doing whatever they could to sabotage the other, until Nya came up behind them and knocked both of them off.

Garmadon and Kai stared at each other for a moment, then back at Nya, and then the two teamed up to get their revenge. Still, even together, Nya trounced them both. Lloyd did his best to stay out of their way, but he was pretty competitive himself. He was more sneaky though, knocking people off the edge while they were distracted with their own vendettas.

Cole and Zane preferred to watch, but when they did play, it was a pretty close match between the two of them. Both were good players, but they were more interested in having a good time than actually winning. Jay had chosen to just watch on the sidelines. Eventually, the crazy freestyle tournament came to an end.

"Want to see the sharks now?" Lloyd asked.

"Is it safe?" Jay asked.

Garmadon snorted. "Of course not! We're talking about _my_ great white sharks here."

Jay's face turned deathly pale.

"Don't listen to him, Jay. They're perfectly fine," Lloyd assured him. "They're more like dogs than sharks. They like belly rubs and everything."

"You're no fun," Garmadon muttered, but he quickly cheered up as he showed the ninja his shark collection. Nya was fascinated by how attracted the sharks were to both the warlord and Lloyd. The water ninja was pretty good with them as well, and was surprised how soft the sharks' bellies were. Although they quickly warmed up to Cole as well, once he started giving them belly rubs and petting their noses. One in particular snuggled up to the earth ninja and rubbed up against him like a cat.

"Huh, I guess you can't be that bad. Duke seems to like you a lot," Garmadon commented, looking at Cole with a new respect.

The earth ninja shrugged. "I volunteer at a shelter when I'm not DJing," he offered as an explanation.

Kai, meanwhile, hesitated on the edge of the aquarium, not wanting to step into the water.

"Wuss," Garmadon muttered under his breath.

"Dad!" Lloyd scolded. "He just doesn't like the water. Master of _Fire_?"

Garmadon just rolled his eyes. "I thought that was just a codename. And who doesn't like water?" he complained. "All the coolest things live there!"

"It can also be dangerous," Nya added cooly, sticking up for her brother.

"Whatever."

"You want me to bring some sharks over to you?" Lloyd asked Kai.

"It's fine, really—"

"They're really cute!" Jay called from where he was standing, petting a small shark. The lightning ninja was shy at first, but after finding a kindred spirit in the little guy, he changed his mind.

"And quite friendly," Zane agreed. Fortunately, most of his electrical parts were waterproof, not that would have stopped him from joining his friends in petting the sharks.

Kai hesitated, and Lloyd took that as a yes. He coaxed a few sharks to follow him into the shallows where Kai could reach them. He slowly reached out a hand, and finally, the shark just rose up out of the water and nosed the fire ninja's palm.

Kai's eyes widened for a moment, before petting the eager shark gently on the nose.

"See?" Lloyd said grinning.

Kai just shook his head at Lloyd, but there was a small smile on his face as the shark rolled over under his hand for a belly rub.

All too soon, it was time to head back to Ninjago. Lloyd said goodbye to Garmadon, and Zane thanked him for letting them visit his volcano. Garmadon waved the Ice Nninja off, rambling as only the warlord could. But Lloyd got the sense that his father was glad they'd come over, even if he still didn't really like them. They were interesting, if nothing else.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," Jay mused as they headed back.

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable," Zane agreed.

"Yeah. Garmadon's still… Garmadon, but that gaming system was really cool. And those sharks?" Nya shook her head in amazement. "Maybe we can come along next time?" she asked Lloyd hopefully.

"Yeah!" Kai said. "Just to keep you safe and all. Never know what Garmadon might have up his sleeve," he added quickly as the others stared at him.

Lloyd just chuckled. "Yeah, you can come." He was just glad that his friends had enjoyed themselves.

* * *

The next visit, the Ninja beelined to the holo-deck, only to find a surprise waiting for them in Conquest. Someone had beaten the current high score and made it all the way to the Lloyd boss battle.

"_Jay_?!"

* * *

**AN: We thought it would be funny if Jay mysteriously gets the high score, LOL! Whelp, that's all folks. EMP and I didn't have any more ideas planned after this scene. If you have an idea, shoot it my way, I'll consider writing it if it's reasonable. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers! I also appreciate Sunny Lighter SO much for helping with these bonus scenes as she came up with a lot of these ideas through our conversations. Check out her stories! Remember to check your PM folders on this site for replies. Until next story!**


End file.
